joosyfandomcom-20200213-history
"Meeting Charlie Pearsons" Transcript
S= Stuart Pot, L= Lucy Desmond, C= Charlie Pearsons ''- Stuart Pot's house, early morning.....Stuart and Lucy have woken up together after spending the night, in which the previous day involved hooking up in Stuart's car - '' S: *kissing Lucy, whispering* I'm so glad it's a Saturday.... L: I can't believe we never ended out having dinner... S: *smirking* I mean....you did. L: *hitting him, laughing* S: *grinning* You enjoyed your kawwuts, Bunny.... L: *raising an eyebrow at him, unimpressed* S: You're right, you're right...we didn't get anything to eat, did we? *yawning and stretching* What do you want to eat today? Where do you want to go? L: We could have a picnic...? S: *not so certain on the idea straight away, but then changing his mind* Mm, yeah! There's a park down the street. It's got this cute little pond, so, even though its Winter we can...you know...take a dip, if you want? L: *laughing, shaking my head in disbelief at what he's implying* Stuarttt.... S: *laughing, snuggling closer to her* We don't have tooo..... L: I wanna! S: *staring at her, lost in her eyes for a moment*.....Well we better go sooner than later, yeah? *getting out of bed* L: *following his lead, pulling two dresses from the cupboard and presenting them to him* White or black? S: *eyeing both*...Hmmmm....white! *smiling* Let's go! ''- Lucy and Stuart head downstairs, past the kitchen.....Rachel Pot spots the fuzz of blue hair heading towards the front door -'' Rachel Pot: Stuuuuartt? S -!! Yesss? Rache Pot: Where are you off toooo? S: The park! We're going to the park.... Rachel Pot: Oh, how lovely! Have fun, dears. ''- Stuart leads Lucy out the front door -'' S: Right, come on.... ''- Lucy stands by Stuart's car, and he opens the door of the passenger seat for her - '' S: M'lady.... ''- Lucy beams and hops in, then thanks him with a kiss when he hops in the other side -'' S: Anything for my lady! *''closing the door* ''- The pair drive down the street, but Stuart's eyes are on something else -'' S: *eyeing Lucy whilst she stares out the window* White looks good on you.... L: *turning to him, blushing* You think so? S: *nodding* I know so. Anything looks good on you....I just wished you'd believe me, you know? L: *nodding back, frowning a little and staring out the window*.... ''- Stuart shuffles the music, numerous songs coming on that he doesn't want to listen to, causing him to become distracted and progressively lost - '' S: *sheepishly* Hold on, I think I missed the turn... L: Seriously babe? *laughing* S: I mean, I think so! Hold on, I'm....*looking around* Where the fuck am I? *nervously laughing* L: *bursting out laughing* I swearrr! S: *through laughter* Look. Your beauty is so stunning sometimes!!! ''- There is a long pause, both Stuart and Lucy look around at their surroundings - '' S:.........Oh! Okay, wait! No no, I know where I'm going! *making a turn* L: *laughing at him* Baaabe!! S: *jokingly, through laughter* Stop it! Stop it! You can stop laughing at me now, Bunny! Driving is hard! ''- After a few more turns, Stuart finally pulls up by the park, but Lucy tugs on his sweater -'' L: Stu, we didn't buy food.... S: -!! *sighing* Bunnyyyy!.....*rolling his eyes, jokingly* Whatever, who needs food! Let's take a walk! ''- Stuart offers her his hand, and she takes it, smiling up at him as the pair begin to walk through the park - '' S:....*smiling back at her, lovingly* I'm glad you're hungry! That's really good...*kissing her forehead* I'm proud of you. ''- Lucy kisses him back, and the pair of them walk past a playground with children of all kinds going mad on the equipment.....They both look at each other, and just as they walk past a soft, free patch of grass, Lucy tackles Stuart as gently as possible, falling on top of him -'' S: -!!!! *crying out* L: *instantly getting off of him* Fuck I'm sorry, are you okay baby? S: *laughing* Yeah yeah, I'm okay! L: *ruffling his hair and kissing him better* I love you.... S:....I love you too, Luce. ''- There's a silence for a moment, and Lucy detects something isn't quite okay with him, wondering if it has something to do with the kids on the playground -'' L: *nosing him* You're sure? S: *nodding* Yeah....*sighing*.....*looking over at the playground, sad*....Just more crazy ideas.... L: *looking over to where he's looking* Like whattt? S: *shaking his head, laughing quietly* Don't worry about it....Nice place, innit? L: *kissing his cheek, nodding* S: *rambling, thinking aloud*...You know, the two of us could just run away, elope and have our own kids....they could play over there. We could pull it off now, you know... L: *frowning*....Babe, we have to finish school... S:......*snapping out of his 'trance', flustered and upset* No no, yeah...I know. I know that. I.....I don't know what I was thinking, I'm sorry. L: *watching him, concerned*..... S: *moving away from her, standing up from the grass and fumbling in his jean pockets* Do you mind if I have a smoke? *sniffing, getting emotional* Just, really quick? Can I get my cigs and have a smoke and then....I'll be back? Is that okay? L: *worried, and despite how much she hates him smoking, nodding* S: *heading off* ''- Lucy sits alone for a few moments, staring at the lake and the playground in deep thought....after a few long minutes, Stuart returns -'' S: *putting his cigs back in his pockets and sitting down beside her, no longer teary eyed* Hey, sorry....are you alright? ''- Lucy nods, but somthing seems to be the matter -'' S: Yeah? Are you sure? *rubbing her back* L: You know that I want nothing more than to have kids with you. S:....*nodding* Yeah, I know. ''- Suddenly, there's another voice in the conversation, interrupting -'' C: Well hello, lovebirds! S: *turning from Lucy to the familiar voice, in complete shock* -!!! Shh-What! What the fuck are you doing here?! C: *scoffing* What the fuck am I doing here, are you really askin' me that, when you know that I come here all the time? S: *glaring dangerously at his friend* C: *putting his hands up innocently* It's alright! Look, you clearly don't want to see me! Excuse me, I didn't mean to interrupt you being...''cute with your....your....*starting to laugh in shock* Is this your lady?! S: *muttering* Fuck off.... L: *standing up from the grass, smiling at the boy* C: *eyeing Lucy over, impressed and excited, his voice growing louder* No, for real! Is this your lady? Is this...Lucy? S: *also standing up, next to his fiancée, his voice dry* Yes, this is Lucy. C: *smirking* Hi there! S: *squinting at Charlie, growing progressively more jealous* C: *nudging Stuart, impressed* Not bad.... S: *slapping him away, rolling his eyes* Lucy, this is Charlie. C: *extending his hand, raising his eyebrows* Charmed. L: *shaking it, eyes widening* This is Charlie?! S: *groaning* Yes, this is Charming Charlie....The one you've heard so much about. C: *staring at Stuart* 'So much about'? Alright, so you've been talking shit about me? L: *laughing, catching Charlie's eye as he catches Lucy's* C: Listen love, whatever he's told you, I'm not as bad as he says, alright? L: *laughing* I still can't believe you're the Charlie... C: *smirking* The one and only.... S: *furrowing his brow* C: *still holding Lucy's hand, placing his other free hand on top, now holding one of her hands with both of his, politely* And it is quite nice to meet you. Indeed, it is a pleasure. I, like he's told you a lot about me, have heard a lot about you, my dear...many good things about Miss Lucy. S: *clearing his throat, clearly annoyed* Yeah, nothing but good things. Isn't she great? Now, uh...you were going. C: ....*finally letting go of Lucy's hand*....*shocked*.....I was going? *laughing* But I just got here! L: *laughing with Charlie, tugging on her boyfriend's sweater* Come on, Stuuu! S: *shaking his head, putting his arm around Lucy protectively* No, it's alright baby, we don't want him here. C: *watching, finding himself almost amused by Stuart's anger, laughing*....Sorry, sorry. No, look, fine, I'll leave! I just wanted to introduce myself, would you calm down? S: *snapping back* Right, good, you've introduced yourself. Now, go away, please. L: *furrowing her brow at Stuart's change in behaviour* We can't have him stay a little longer? S: *shaking his head* No, he's not staying. He's leaving. C: *teasing Stuart* Oh, come on! Your girl is sticking up for me! That means I should stay, right? S: Absolutely not. C: *beaming at Lucy* Lucy, you are too kind! I'm really not here to spoil anything, it's just exciting to see you and again, I've heard good things! S: *cuting him off* Fuck off! C: *putting his hands up* Woooahhh! S: *angrily* Fuck off! Leave! This is the last time I'm gonna say it! C: .....*scoffing* S: I'm not fucking around, go away. C: Mate, come on, I'm not- S: *cutting him off again* If you don't get the fuck out of this space in five seconds, I will drag you out of here myself. Do you understand? L: *silently scolding her boyfriend, tugging on his arm* C: *a little offended, and disappointed* Right, alright mate. I'm leaving! Take it easy. *staring Lucy over* It was nice to meet you, ma'am. *turning back to Stuart, patting him on the back* I'll see you at school, mate. Take it easy. ''- Charlie leaves the space as ordered to, walking away with his hands in his pockets....Lucy watches after him whilst Stuart lights another cigarette -'' L:.....*turning to Stuart, in disbelief* What was that?! S: *shrugging* Nothing! I'm just telling him to fuck off, he interrupted us. I told you he would come up and say something stupid eventually. L: *quietly* I don't think he was the one that said anything stupid.... S: *laughing, offended* What, so, I reciprocated stupidly? I was just trying to get our alone time back. You heard what he thought of you, his eyes were all over you. *taking a drag* He said he wasn't bad, but he's fucking disgusting. L: Babe, I was fine! S: *nodding* Right, you were fine, and you're fine now because he's gone, okay? L:.....*moving away from Stuart, out from his reach* S: What? L: I just can't believe how rude that was. S: *scoffing* You'll see him again if that's what you're worried about. But I would hope you wouldn't be. L: *shaking her head* The way you treated him was so impolite. S: He doesn't deserve to be treated poitely anyway. It's alright. L: You're unbelievable. S: *taking a drag, scoffing again*'' I'm'' unbelievable...because I tried to protect you? He was eyeing you up. He doesn't deserve a polite dismissal. L: I didn't need protection! S: *firmly* Yeah you did. You did. You don't know him, but I do. You needed protection, and you got it. And now we're okay, so let's stop complaning about it, alright? ''- The pair reach Stuart's car, and neither of them speak whilst getting in or the entire ride, the tension in the air so thick it could be cut with a knife - '' S: *snappily, realising the problem still isn't resolved* What? L: *squinting at him, as if he should know* S: *sighing, believing he isn't in the wrong* Alright, fine. I'm sorry. Is that what you want? What do you want? You want an apology? I'm sorry, there you go. L: *quietly, shaking my head* I'm not the one you should be sorry to. S: *scoffing* You've got to be kidding me....fine, I'll tell him I'm sorry at school, okay? Is that better? L: Yes! S: Now what? Now what do you want? Do you want to leave? I'd like to leave. L: *staying silent* S: *mumbling* Okay, don't answer me. ''- Stuart continues driving, Lucy staying silent.....Stuart shuffles through his music, but everything seems too inappropriate for the moment....until Arctic Monkeys come on -'' L: *eyeing him, wondering if he put it on the queue on purpose* ''- Stuart tries to start over, eyeing Lucy and making a turn into a side street, parking but leaving the car and music running - '' S: *turning from facing the oncoming road to her*........*turning the music down and beginning to kiss her* L: *kissing him back, but not fully into it* S: *realising and pulling back slowly, parting his lips barely* You know, I'm sorry.... L:...*nodding* ''- Stuart realises that maybe Lucy needs some time, and starts driving again, turning the music back up ....Eventually, he parks outside her house and there is a long silence -'' S:.....*breaking the silence, finally turning to her* I'll call you later, yeah? L: *nodding* Okay.... *opening the car door and getting out, heading inside* ''- Stuart watches Lucy until she is out of sight....then he swears under his breath, angry at himself. He begins to drive home, and the moment he arrives, he takes a shower. During this time, Lucy decides that she wants to make amends and begins walking to her fiancé's house. When she arrives and waits in his front garden, she sees two figures nearby. One is in a car, talking to the other who is stood just outside his driver's window. She listens in, as the situation looks dodgy... - '' Roger: So that's Stuart Pot's house, right? C: *grinning* Yeah it is! Roger: *angrily* The lights are all still on.... C: *nodding* Yeah, and you know what that means? You'd better come back later. Roger: Come back later? I came all this way. *glaring at Charlie* C: *sarcastically* Fifteen minutes, Roger? Roger: *whispering harshly* You're paying me extra. C: *dismissing him* Yeah yeah, just take a stroll! Take a stroll down the road! I won't be long. Roger: *leaning out of his window, grabbing Charlie by the shirt and blowing cigarette smoke into his face* Extra, Charlie. C: *calmly tugging himself away and out of his grasp* Yeah yeah.... ''- Lucy watches as Charlie approaches the house....she darts her attention away as if she wasn't listening in. Charlie reaches her and smiles - '' C: Well hello, Lucy. L: *feeling a little anxious, worried she doesn't have enough to say* Hey Charlie! C: Hi there! *eyeing Lucy, then the front door* What are you doing out here, can't you just go right in? L: *shaking my head* No, I'm....surprising him. C: *laughing* Are you? What for? *lighting a cigarette and leaning back on the garden's fence* L: We have dinner plans.... C: *taking a drag, then blowing the smoke away from her* Hm...well that's nice of you to just show up early. He'll love that surprise. L: *smiling, worried if he will want to see me* C: *smiling back*....You know, as a matter of fact, I was also on my way to surprise him. L: Really? C: *nodding* I didn't feel like we hit it off too well at the park today, so I wanted to apologise for intruding...I should apologise to you as well actually, firsthand! I'm sorry for interrupting you. L: *smiling reassuringly* It's more than okay Charlie! I'm sorry for the way he acted.... C: *laughing* What? No! You don't have to apologise for him! It's just...what you saw is just typical Stuart Pot. A little more aggression than usual this time around, but, no big deal. I'm not offended. L: You're not? C: *grinning* Course not! L: *smiling, glad that Charlie isn't taking it badly* C: *smiling back at her for a moment*....You know, he did chase me off earlier when I wanted to speak with you more, so...how are you? What's your name, where are you from? *catching himself* Well, I know your name but....where are you from? *taking another drag* Australia, I've heard? L: That's right! C: Right, that's right! What part? L: Adelaide....*laughing* I don't know if you've heard of it. C: Ohh, Adelaide, okay....no, I don't think I have heard the name before...*smirking* Is it nicer than this shithole? L: *laughing* I really like it here actually! C: *eyes widening*....You really like it here, actually? What, in Crawley?! *bursting out laughing* Oh man, that's....Oh! I know why, I know why....*grinning* It's 'cause you like the boys here, yeah? L: *laughing, shaking my head at him in disbelief* C: *teasing* By 'boys' I mean Stu, relax! Anyway, there's a reason they call it Crawley, you know. It's because our people crawl up from the sewers....Not me though, I'm from Liverpool. But of course that's kind of a nasty place as well, the name's not too great either....I don't know about anyone else, but I would not like to swim in a pool of liver. L: *giggling* Maybe Stuart crawled out from the sewers.... C:....-!!! *bursting out into a fit of laughter, then taking a drag to compose himself* You better hope I don't tell him you've said that! That's a good one! You know, he might have...he was born and raised here! L: *nodding, laughing with him* C: *grinning* Yeah, Stu might as well be a sewer rat! Who knows where he got that blue hair from, maybe he's been swimming in acid....he must like to bathe in hazardous waste. He's quite radioactive if I do say so myself....at least from today, I would say he is. L: *eyeing Charlie, still laughing* C: *rubbing the back of his neck* Sorry, sorry! I got too- That's a good one, you're good...No, Stu didn't crawl from the sewer! He's a good kid. We're mates, we've always been mates...for a long time. L: *raising her eyebrows* Really? C: *nodding* Yeah yeah, my family moved here when I was about...six, I guess? He was the first friend I made here. We're not exactly close neighbours, but he lives close enough to where I can walk a few blocks and we can hang out. *turning to look in the direction he lives, a little lost in thought* Yeah, we had some good times, me and Stu....*taking another drag* Really good times with Stu. L: *thinking back to what Stuart had told her about their affair....* C: *resuming* Yeah, so, we're mates. We hang out. But I will say that he hasn't been paying too much attention to us lately....he's got a girl now. *smirking at Lucy* L: *blushing, looking down from him* C: I'm happy for him, he's got a girl that'll keep him in line. L: *smirking back at Charlie* He sure does.... C: He sure does, huh? Does he behave for you...? L: *nodding* C: He's a bit of a hooligan, you'd need to tune him up quite a bit. L: He's pretty tuned up! C: *laughing* I'll bet he is! I'd hope so...I have noticed he's not as up to speed with me as he used to be. Admittedly, you've taken some of the fun out of him *teasing her*.....But that's okay, that's what he needs! And at least before youuuu....*pointing at her jokingly, then whispering 'I'm kidding'*.....he was a fun guy, we make quite a recreational team, or at least us and our two other buddies. You've got me, who's the biggest clown of them all, Stu who is quite the clown but is shaping up thanks to you, and then you've got Gordy and Ron who don't know what the fuck they're doing. L: *laughing* Tell me more! C: Gordy, his name is Gordon...real big guy. You know, the Spanish word for 'fat' is 'Gordo'? That's not where he got his name from, but he happens to be quite plump. L: *impressed, raising an eyebrow at him* Oh, so, you speak Spanish then? C: I speak a little bit, here and there. Just a little. L: *nodding* Very impressive! C: *blowing out smoke* Yeah? You wanna hear some? L: *nodding, eager* C: *grinning* Eres hermosa....That's just about all I know. It means 'you're quite beautiful'. L: -!! *blushing* Thank you... C: You're quite welcome....*taking another drag* L: *watching him, noticing familiar mannerisms*....Did you teach Stuart how to smoke? C: *shaking his head* Not that I remember! If I did, I don't remember. We've been taking drags for quite some time...Regardless, I want to say no, 'cause I don't wish this on anybody. That being said, please do not start smoking Lucy, ever. L: *nodding* I don't plan on it.... ''- Charlie nods approvingly, and the two of them watch the bathroom light on the top floor of the house -'' C: My god, how long has he been in that shower? S: *walking past the window*....-!! *seeing Charlie and Lucy and hiding* C: *laughing, calling out* What are you doing! What are you doing?! Come out here! *lowering his voice to talk to Lucy* Your boy is spying on us....*yelling again* Stuart! She knows you're there! Come out here! L: What is he doing? C: *shrugging* I don't know....but one thing is for sure, he wasn't in the shower that whole time. ''- Stuart comes out through the front door and over to Charlie and Lucy, who are leaning against the fence -'' C: Hey, there he is! How are you, Stuart? S: Doing just fine, Charlie. C: *grinning*....Word on the street says you were in the shower. S: The word on the street was right, I was in the shower. C: For twenty minutes? S:....Yeah, for twenty minutes. C:....*nudging Lucy* I told you he was a hooligan....he playin'. L: *laughing, smiling at Stuart* C: Right, well, whilst you've been getting squeaky clean, I've been out here entertaining your girlfriend, who you have kept waiting. What do you have to say for yourself? S: *staring at him*..... C: *lowering his voice, grinning* If I were you, Stu....I would be saying two words. They're 'I'm' and 'sorry'. S: *rolling his eyes at Charlie*....I'm and sorry....*smiling at Lucy* L: *smiling back, kissing his cheek* C: Well, maybe he is still a gentleman! *turning to Lucy, talking about Stuart* You've got yourself a gem right here. He hasn't forgotten his manners. S: *trying his best to pretend he wasn't amused by that comment* What are you dong here? C: I came here to see you! You asked me to come over today, did you not? S:....What? C: *laughing* Ohh, right....*huddling Stuart and hunching slightly, both of their backs turned to Lucy* It's the second Saturday of the month.... S:...-!! *harshly whispering* What are you doing! C: I'm telling you why I'm here! ''- Stuart sneers at Charlie, and he gets the memo. Charlie lets go of his friend and turns back to face Lucy, Stuart doing the same, looking very guilty -'' C: See Lucy, not only was I coming to apologise but, Stu here has been hoarding my PS4 for the past...million years. S: *rubbing his temples* Oh, god... L: *raising her eyebrows, hands on her hips* Oh, really? C: Yeah, which surprises me, because he's more of a Nintendo guy, I'm sure you know that. But, he has always been quite interested in shooting games as well. Be wary of that. S: *trying to play along* Yeah!.....*dropping the fake smile, shaking his head in disbelief* Congratulations, Charlie. That was the shittiest story that you've ever come up with. C: *grinning, taking a drag* L: *laughing, eyeing Stuart* S: *taking Lucy aside, whispering* Come here, c'mere....*staring at her for a moment, very guilty*....Weed. He brings me weed...every second Saturday. But that's it. C: *listening in, leaning against the fence* And sometimes we test it out, too- S: *snapping* SHUT IT!!! L: *squeezing his hand reassuringly* It's okay babe, I figured! Just as long as you're being careful. S: *nodding* I know, but I know you would have appreciated some honesty, so here it is! C: *butting in* Oh Lucy, don't be too mad at him! I told you he was a hooligan deep down! L: *turning back to Charlie* He's fine, I don't have a problem with it as long as he's safe! C: *gasping in excitement, nudging Stuart* Great! See, you got off the hook! I didn't get you in too much trouble! S: *dryly* Yeah, no, great. Thanks mate...love you. Alright, uh, can you go now? C: -!! Wh- Am I having deja vu? Didn't I hear this earlier? S: Charlie, just give me my shit and go! That's all you came here for! C: *stumbling over his words* Look, right, mate- Look, no, no! That's not all I came here for. S: Not all? C: Not all!....*grinning* I came....to apologise, as well. S:....*snickering* C: *also snickering* No, don't laugh! S: Shut up, go awayyy! C: Listen to me! Just 'cause I'm a joker, it doesn't mean I'm not genuine sometimes! I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry for disturbing you at the park. I just wanted to say hello, that's all! S: ....*sighing, smiling slightly* Alright, thank you. C: You're welcome, mate! *wrapping his arm around Stuart* I love you. S: ....*giving in* I love you too. C: *eyeing both Stuart beside him and Lucy, watching*.....Well, Lucy, I know this is a shame but it looks like your boyfriend wants me to leave, so....it was nice talking to you, yeah? See you around? L: *nodding* Definitely! C: Great! Like I said earlier, take it easy, alright? *eyeing Lucy over*... S: *a little firmly* Right. ''- Charlie pats Stuart on the back before leaving with his hands in his pockets -'' L: *watching after Charlie before turning to Stuart* You didn't mind I was with him, right? S: No, no...I don't mind! You know I don't...hey! *kissing her*....I'm sorry I was in the shower so long, I'm glad that you, uh....I'm glad you two...talked. L: *excitedly* Me too! S: *laughing, sarcastically* Yeah, isn't he great? L: *nodding, taking his hand* S: Come on in. ''- Stuart leads Lucy inside, and they walk past the kitchen to find Rachel cooking -'' Rachel: *beaming* Well hello, Miss Lucy! L: Hi Rachel! S: Hey Mum... Rachel: Oh, Stuart, I've already said hi to you! *to Lucy* How are you dear? L: I'm wonderful thank you! How are you? S: *sarcastically* Love you too. Rachel: Oh, I'm just fine, thank you! I'm...well, I'm a bit uncomfortable at the moment! I never like chopping meat...or having meaty hands..... S: *eyes widening, staring at her* Rachel: ...Oh! Oh dear...Stuart, don't look at me like that! Don't be vulgar! S: *laughing* You're the one who said it, Mum! L: *also laughing* Would you like some help? Rachel: *beaming* Well, Miss Lucy, I would love some help, thank you! Will you come over for a minute? L: *nodding and smiling, stepping into the kitchen* S: ....Mum, she didn't come here to make dinner! Rachel: *stepping aside slightly* Stuart, if she wants to help, she can help! S: *groaning* Rachel: *whispering to Lucy* Forgive me, I called you over because I couldn't resist...you don't have to help me chop meat, because you've got some of your own to deal with, don't you? L:......*staring at her, shocked* Rachel: *giggling innocently*....Alright, alright! You kids go have your playdate! S: *sighing in relief* Thank you! C'mere, Luce. ''- Stuart leads Lucy up the stairs to his room, but she looks in a state of shock, then bursts out laughing -'' S: *worried* What? L: Something your mum just said! S: What'd she say to you? L: You didn't hear?! S: *beginning to laugh* No? What! What did she say? L: *unable to speak through laughter* S: *loudly* What did she say! Tell me! ''- Lucy repeats Rachel's vulgar comment and Stuart's face drops, turning pale -'' S: She said what?! ''She did not say that! Oh my God, did she really say that? Did she really mention my cock?! L: *holding her hand over her mouth, laughing louder and louder* S: *storming out of the bedroom, screaming down the stairs* MUM!!!!! Rachel: *calling back, innocently* Yesss? S: *yelling* MUM, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Rachel: OH, STUART! HAVE A BIT OF SEXUAL HUMOUR!! S: MUM!!! David: *quietly* Rachel.... R: *loudly* Oh, Daviddd! You know that we were naughty back then! David: Rachel!! S: *closing the door, turning back to Lucy, panting slightly* I sincerely apologise. ''- Lucy laughs, finding the situation absolutely hilarious....But things quickly take a turn, and before Stuart knows it, the pair find themselves engaging in oral sex, progressing further whilst on the bed. Midway through having sex, Rachel calls out from downstairs -'' Rachel: Stuaaartt? S: *panting heavily, holding onto Lucy*....Y-Yeah? Rachel: There's somebody at the door for you! S: ....*sighing*.....What the fuck.....*kissing Lucy* Hold on, baby. ''- Stuart quickly gathers his clothes and dresses himself before meeting none other than Charlie Pearsons at the door. Charlie makes the excuse that he heard screaming and wanted to make sure everything was okay, when in reality he stuck by the Pot house and overheard Lucy moaning in pleasure - '' S:....What are you doing here?! C: Well, I was ''finally picking up from Roger, but I heard some...yelling? It was coming from over here. S:....What? C: Oh, it was nothing then? S: *nodding, out of breath* C: *making note of this*.....Really? Well, just wanted to make sure you were okay, you know?...Is, uh, is Lucy here? S: *ignoring the question* Right, well, yeah. Everything is okay. It's fine....Are you good? C: *nodding* I'm good if you're good. Just wanted to check in. See ya! ''- Charlie leaves and Stuart closes the door, hurrying back up the stairs to find Lucy still on the bed, naked -'' L: Who was it? S: *sighing, slightly annoyed thinking about it*....Charlie. It was Charlie...again. L: *nodding*.... S:....*climbing back onto the bed, getting on his knees behind Lucy and feeling up along her sides as she presents herself on all fours all front of him*....Now, where were we? ''- The sex continues, Stuart finding himself much more intense and aggressive, causing Lucy to scream loudly. Charlie hears this from outside, and smirks to himself, lighting a cigarette. Stuart climaxes just before Lucy does and the pair fall asleep, exhausted. The following morning, Lucy wakes up in Stuart's arms, just as always -''